Not The Pool You're Used To
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Hanna takes Emily to play billards. After a lesson in form and one particular question, Hanna has to reassure a Jealous/Insecure Emily just how much she loves her.


**I'm back with a new one shot :)**

**Just a short one but, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hanna, why are you dragging me to a billiards hall? Swim practice was really intense today, can't we just stay home, cuddle up, and have a movie marathon?" Emily whines as her girlfriend rolls her eyes and continues driving down the vacant streets of Rosewood.

"Because we haven't had a proper date night out for weeks. I miss taking you out and showing you off," Hanna replies, smirking as she adds the last part. Knowing this is a battle that she won't win, Emily keeps her mouth shut and plays with her girlfriend's fingers that are intertwined with her own.

Ten minutes later the girls arrive at the pool hall. They exit the car and make their way inside. The room is lit by dim lights and classic rock music flows loudly through the speakers above. Hanna directs Emily to get them some drinks and snacks while she goes across the room to pay the rental fee for the pool balls and sticks. They meet back up at a small table in the eating area next to the rows and rows of billiards tables.

"Alright Marin, let's get this over with," Emily sighs as she finishes her fries and tosses her napkin on the table.

"Don't sound so excited, Em," Hanna says sarcastically.

-x-x-x-

"Damn it!" Emily screams in frustration as the cue ball she just struck flies by her intended target and into the corner pocket.

Laughing heartedly, Hanna responds, "Damn babe, you're phenomenal in a swimming pool but suck ass when it comes to this pool."

"Haha, very funny," Emily deadpans. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Hanna leans her stick against the side of the table and crosses over to retrieve the cue ball before going over to Emily. She sets the ball down in its previous spot.

"Come here, Em. Line up your shot how you did it before."

Emily rolls her eyes but does as she's told. _It didn't work last time, it's not going to work this time_ she thinks. Emily leans over the table, left hand stretched forward to hold the stick in a stationary position while her right goes in the opposite direction and is placed near the end of the stick.

"Okay, first of all, you're starting with your right hand too far back," Hanna explains as she slides Emily's hand further up the stick. "Secondly, loosen up your grip on your left hand. The stick isn't going to move smoothly if you've got a tight grip on it."

Hanna moves behind Emily and places her hands on her hips, Emily takes a deep breath in at the contact. "Your body is basically parallel to the table," Hanna rotates Emily's hips a bit, " You need to be at an angle. Now, try again."

Emily takes her next shot. It's a lot better than the last one, she manages to hit the ball she was aiming for. Unfortunately, the force she hit the ball with was too much and it sent the ball skittering out of control.

"You're doing too much. Just relax Em," Hanna says calmly as she moves back behind Emily, only this time she presses herself tightly against her. "Just feel me, follow my movements," Hanna breathes in her ear. Emily closes her eyes and bites back a groan at the feeling.

Hanna places her hands over each of Emily's and tilts her hips back just enough to have Emily fight to keep contact and move her hips back into Hanna's. Hanna lines up the shot and pulls back on Emily's right hand, bringing the stick back before surging forward just enough to successfully strike the cue ball and send it reeling into the intended target, the five ball. The five ball ricochets off the cue ball and rolls into the middle pocket.

"It's that easy, Em."

"Yeah, for you. How did you get so good at pool anyway?" Emily asks.

"Oh, um, you know. I-I just, I just am," Hanna stutters. "You know we had a pool table for a while there."

"But how did you get so good? Who taught you?" Emily persists.

"Um, Tr-Travis," Hanna cringes as the name of her ex crosses her lips, knowing how jealous Emily can get sometimes.

_When Hanna and Travis were together, it did enough damage to her and Emily's friendship as it was, nevermind bringing the romantic feelings they were both too afraid to admit into the mix. Hanna would always ditch Emily to hang out with Travis. Emily finally had enough and confronted Hanna about it. Let's just say that didn't go too well. In fact, it got to the point where they didn't talk to each other for almost two weeks they were both so mad. But in the end, Hanna caved and ended up showing up at Emily's house at three in the morning on a Saturday to apologize. During the heated argument, Emily let it slip that the Travis thing made her so mad because she was in love with Hanna and was jealous that she was spending all her time with some guy who just showed up at the most suspicious time ever and got the charges on her mom dropped, that she didn't understand why Hanna was spending so much time with him, unless Hanna felt like she had to since he helped her mom, instead of being with her best friend. _

_But it worked out in the end. As soon as Emily admitted her feelings, Hanna had surged forward and locked their lips together in a hard kiss. After the initial shock wore off and Emily finally responded to the kiss, Hanna broke away and told Emily she was in love with her too and asked her to be her girlfriend._

_That was two years ago._

_But bringing it up never failed to make Emily's hints of insecurity when it came to Travis show._

"Oh," Emily says simply, turning away from Hanna and focusing back on the table.

"Babe, don't do this again," Hanna pleads.

"Do what?"

"Shut me out like you always do when _you-know-who_ is brought up in a conversation."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Baby, look at me," Hanna commands gently as she turns Emily around, placing her hand on Emily's cheek in order to guide Emily's face to hers and lock their eyes together. "Forget about him. I love _YOU_. I've been with _YOU_ for the past two years and they've been the best years of my life. I don't want anyone else, I never will. You are it for me, Emily Fields. You don't need to be jealous or insecure or anything of that nature when it comes to exes or people flirting with me or whatever the case may be, because I am irrevocably yours. I love you, Emily," Hanna speaks fiercely, baby blue eyes electric with love and compassion.

Emily says nothing. No words will ever be able to explain just how happy she is to have Hanna in her life like this. So she grabs Hanna's face between her hands and brings their lips together in a hard chaste kiss. Before either girl even realizes what's happening, Emily has ended up sitting on the side of the pool table with Hanna trapped between her legs. Hanna's hands hold on tightly to Emily's waist before sliding around to slip under the front of her shirt and trace over her abs.

Eventually the intensity of their kisses slow until they become a gentle caressing of lips. Panting and out of breath, the girls pull back and rest their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Hanna."

**-x-x-x-**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I feel like I rushed it, but I really didn't have much inspiration for it at the start and just wanted to get it done. I do think the ending was a lot better than the beginning so I guess I got a bit of inspiration somewhere along the way.**

**Thank you to the person who requested this and thank you to everyone for being so patient with me getting these new stories written and everything. The classes I'm taking this semester all have a large workload, but I should be able to write on Sundays if I can get all my work done after my one class on Fridays and on Saturdays.**

**I have a list of one shots that have been requested that will be coming soon as well as a new multichapter story that is in the works (I'm not sure when I'll start posting those chapters, it depends on how far I can get ahead on it so you don't have to wait too awfully long for updates).**

**Anyways, as always leave me a review or send me a PM and tell me what you think, or leave a request of your own for a story you want to see (Hannily, Shayley, or Emison. I welcome all three pairings. They could be romantic or a purely platonic friendship, they could be AU or coincide with the show, just let me know).**

**Thanks babes! Until next time... xox**


End file.
